Ann Takamaki
Ann Takamaki, (also known by the codename Panther) is one of the main characters of Persona 5. Background Ann Takamaki was often alone growing up, living abroad before settling in Japan. Her only friend was Shiho Suzui, a fellow student in Shujin Academy. They were very close, but Ann, as part of a rich family, was a model, so she gained the attention of Shujin Academy's Suguru Kamoshida, the volleyball coach and former olympic athlete. Suguru Kamoshida used his authority to get sexual favors from students, and Ann was his next target. He threatened to do bad things to Shiho Suzui if she did not comply with his demands, so Ann reluctantly followed through. However, rumors spread throughout the school that she was sleeping with Kamoshida. Ann's reputation was ruined. When Ren Amamiya and Ryuji Sakamoto met Ann Takamaki, they tried to find out about her past with Kamoshida. However, Ann did not reveal anything. When Ann accidentally entered the Metaverse and found Kamoshida's palace, she found how Kamoshida saw her in the form of a shadow counterpart of herself. In response, she awakened her persona and fought back. Ann, alongside Morgana, Ryuji, and Ren, later formed the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, attempting to change the hearts of corrupt individuals. Stats Attack Potency: Universe Level+, likely Low Multiverse Level (Contributed to the fight with Yaldabaoth) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Comparable to Pre-Satanael Joker, who has multiple feats on this tier, capable of dodging the Big Bang Challenge) Durability: At least Universe Level+, likely Low Multiverse Level (Survived extensive torture from Yaldabaoth) Hax: Flight (Personas only), Intangibility (Personas only), Regeneration, Healing, Non-Physical Interaction, Invulnerability to Fire Manipulation with Hecate, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Carmen), Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Reality Warping, BFR, Status Effect Inducement, and Existence Erasure (The Holy Grail tried and failed to erase the Phantom Thieves) Intelligence: Above Average (Knows more than one language and is a competent student) Stamina: High (Can explore palaces for hours and go through dozens of fights without giving in) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': Carmen and Hecate only. *'Intangibility': Carmen and Hecate only. *'Fire Manipulation' *'Summoning': For calling Personas. *'Regeneration' *'Healing' *'Non-Physical Interaction' *'Sleep Manipulation' with Dormina *'Mind Manipulation' with Tentarafoo Techniques *'Agi': A weak fire spell. *'Dia': A weak healing skill. *'Dormina': A spell with a high chance of inflicting sleep to one foe. *'Tarunda': Lowers the attack of one foe for three turns. *'Maragi': A weak fire spell that targets all enemies. *'Dekaja': Negates all buffs on all enemies. *'Agilao': A moderately powerful fire spell. *'Fire Break': Removes fire resistance on one foe. *'Diarama': A moderately powerful healing spell. *'Tentarafoo': Moderate chance of confusing all enemies. *'Ambient Aid': Increases chances of inflicting ailments in bad weather. *'Maragion': A moderately powerful fire spell that targets all enemies. *'Fire Boost': Boosts the power of fire spells slightly. *'Mataraunda': Lowers the attack of all enemies for three turns. *'Agidyne': A powerful fire spell. *'Burn Boost': Raises the chance of inflicting burn on enemies. *'Maragidyne': A powerful fire spell that targets all enemies. *'Diarahan': Fully heals one ally. *'Concentrate': Doubles the power of a magic attack used next. *'Fire Amp': Boosts the power of fire spells significantly. *'Blazing Hell': The strongest fire spell Ann has. Targets all enemies. *'Evade Ice': Raises evasion rate against ice attacks. Equipment *'Hades' Ignorance': The strongest melee weapon Ann owns. *'Wild Hunt': Ann's strongest ranged weapon. *'The Silky Shirt of Super Sky-Rendering': One of the strongest armors in Persona 5. Raises magic attack. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with Yaldabaoth and could damage his arms *Helped overpower Shadow Okumura, whose cognitive world was filled with stars Speed/Reactions *Outran quicksand alongside the other Phantom Thieves *Capable of destroying the Holy Grail's tendrils *Can dodge the Big Bang Challenge, which travels across solar systems in seconds *Moved in tandem with light in Futaba's Palace Durability/Endurance *Capable of surviving the Big Bang Challenge, which envelops entire stars in its attack *Survived a massive explosion aboard Masayoshi Shido's cruise liner *Can survive being run over by Piggytron *Survived being repeatedly tortured by Yaldabaoth Skill/Intelligence *Ann is a fairly competent student **However, Makoto thinks of her as unintelligent, as revealed in Dancing Star Night *Ann is active in extracurricular activity as well as modeling *Ann is a skilled Phantom Thief *Knows both English and Japanese Weaknesses *Weak to ice attacks *Limited amount of SP to use for magic attacks. *She only has access to his abilities in the cognitive world. Sources *Hecate on Megami Tensei Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SEGA Category:ATLUS Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Universe+ Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Humans Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Healing Users Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Persona Category:Megami Tensei Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:RPG Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Whip Users Category:Students Category:Gangsters Category:Firearm Users